


Intertwined

by sweetspawnofsatan



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, Mark and Ethan being cute, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspawnofsatan/pseuds/sweetspawnofsatan
Summary: "He pulls Ethan impossibly closer and plants a short but meaningful kiss on his lips this time. They linger in bed just a bit longer, trading early morning kisses, neither of them wanting to leave that moment."In which Mark and Ethan spend a lazy day together.





	Intertwined

Too bright. That was what woke Mark up. Everything was way too bright for him and he cursed the sun for ruining his pleasant dreams. He made a tired mental note to find a way to shut it off someday. He stood up, closed the curtains, and turned around to get back into bed when he noticed a tuft of dark hair sticking out from underneath his blanket and remembered that Ethan had spent the night with him. The two had been dating for a while, but they hadn't slept in the same bed until a few days ago, and the older never got tired of the same sight he'd seen for the past few mornings. Mark slowly peeled away at the blanket and his heart beat faster when he saw Ethan's peaceful visage. It was definitely picture worthy, with a sliver of sunlight where Mark hadn't closed the curtains all the way shining on his beautiful face. He smiled to himself and vaguely wondered if this was what 'stalking' was, but how could he resist looking at his beautiful boyfriend? He's the only one who gets to see this image and he's going to take advantage of it every second he gets. He crawls back under their blanket, intertwines his and Ethan's legs, and begins tracing shapes on his back. Mark kisses his forehead, then his cheek, then his shoulder until the younger begins to wake. Ethan opens his eyes and smiles at Mark.  


"G'morning, Mark," he mumbles, his voice still raspy from sleep.  


"Good morning," Mark tells his lover. He pulls Ethan impossibly closer and plants a short but meaningful kiss on his lips this time. They linger in bed just a bit longer, trading early morning kisses, neither of them wanting to leave that moment. They were going to take advantage of their day off and be as lazy as humanly possible. Eventually, Ethan drifted off to sleep again and Mark decided he was going to make breakfast for the two of them. He slowly crawled out of bed and covered his boyfriend with the blanket again, taking one last look at his blissful face as he walked out the door.  


Ethan woke up to the smell of pancakes and vaguely wondered if he had fallen back asleep. His clock proved him correct. He'd fallen asleep for another half an hour. He sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes and makes his way into the kitchen where Mark is flipping the last pancake.  
Mark grins as Ethan sits himself down at a barstool and watches Mark put the pancake onto his plate.  
"Good morning again, sleepyhead," he chuckles.  


Ethan smiled,"How could I not sleep? The bed was too warm and comfy." Mark responds by kissing Ethan on the cheek and sliding a stack of pancakes to him. Ethan thanks him, grabbed a fork, and digs into Mark's amazing pancakes. They sit in comfortable silence as they each eat their breakfast together, brushing their legs against each other under the table. "I set up 'maro carr' f you wan' t' play," Mark suggested through a mouthful of pancakes.  


Ethan laughed, "What? Mark, I can't understand you."  


Mark swallows the pancake and says, "I can set up Mario Kart if you want to play."  
Ethan nods in understanding and agrees to playing.  


An hour later they both had won two rounds and were currently tied for first in the last race of the last round. "Mark! Don't fall off the edge!" Ethan yells and promptly runs into Mark's cart to make him do exactly that.  


"You ass!" Mark shouts, laughing.  


Mark gets revenge by strategically aiming a green shell at him and they were neck and neck once more. As they are approaching the finish line Mark steals a glance at Ethan's face, tracing how he sticks his tongue out in concentration and in his admiration for his boyfriend, he finds himself crossing the finish line in second place, making Ethan the winner. "And Mark takes the L!" Ethan laughs.  


Mark retaliates, "Yeah, yeah, okay. You got me. But it was only because I was too distracted by your adorable face!" Ethan blushes and Mark leans in for a kiss, but Ethan pulls away just as their lips are about to touch. Mark tries again and Ethan repeats his strange action. "What are you doing?" Mark giggles.  


"Losers don't get kisses." Ethan replies playfully, smirking. Mark rolls his eyes. 

"Shut up and give me a kiss." And Ethan does exactly that, and neither of them could be happier with their day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first published work on Ao3! I apologize for any mistakes or bad word choice. Leave constructive criticism if you like and thank you for reading!


End file.
